Riding
Riding in Mortal Online works as follows. Around the world you will find horses roaming the lands. These horses can be tamed and eventually mounted. Taming a horse works just like taming any other animal. You have to feed it and make sure it is loyal to you. You don't need to tame a mount yourself to be able to ride though. Another player can use the transfer command to give or sell his or her mount to you making you the owner. You will still need to take care of your mount by feeding it. Once you have gathered enough courage and you feel ready, it is time to mount your horse and go for your first riding session. To do this, stand by the side of your mount and press ‘R’ you can also use the chat command ‘Use’. Once you are mounted, be careful, you are a novice at riding. When you start riding your mount, your riding skill will start to increase. Your riding skill determines a number of factors. The more proficient you are at riding, the lower the risk of you falling out of the saddle (this might happen when increasing speed, jumping, running into things or being hit etc.). Your riding skill also determines how fast your mount can run and how high it can jump. Your mount has its own individual stamina. Mount stamina, speed and acceleration increases with riding skill. Press forward (w) once to start walking, you don’t need to hold the button pressed. Forward again will switch to a faster gait (for instance a horse will go from walk, to canter, to gallop). Please note that when you have very low riding skill you won’t be able to use all gaits. Also, switching gait is not entirely without risk at low skill values. Pressing back (s) will switch to a slower gait. Pressing Left Shift will make the mount perform a near-instant stop. Jumping is done by pressing space. To fight from a mount, aim (look) in a direction and push or hold Left Mouse Button. The direction you will swing is dependent on which direction you look. (Note: Alt-aiming is not implemented yet.) To be able to fight effectively you will need the Mounted Combat skill. Mounted Combat will among other things affect damage, how the horse reacts in combat and the risk of falling out of the saddle when getting hit. You are not able to interact with vendors while you are mounted, doing so will make you dismount. If you log out of the game, your mount will stay in the world and behave like other pets do i.e.it will lose loyalty points at a slow rate. Controls quick reference: In order to acquire a mount, you must tame a horse or trade with another player. To mount your horse, approach it from the side and press ‘R’ or use the chat command ‘Use’. To dismount your horse press ‘R’ or use the chat command ‘Use’ while mounted. Category:Skills